Predator (2016)
by TheLonelyMan
Summary: I have recently learned that a sequel to Predator will be coming out in 2017. (Speculation) In response, I have decided to pen my own.
1. Chapter 1

UNKNOWN LOCATION, 1988

The sun was setting low as the base personnel scrambled to make last-minute preparations for the incoming chopper. In his office near the main gate, Col. Tom Janice reviewed the briefing documents left by his predecessor, George Dillon.

"Scouts have reported signs of a large, well-defended guerrilla compound to the south. A six-man team should be sufficient to mount an assault. Locating the missing documents is the top priority. If the Soviets learn the location of our agents within Val Verde, our mission to establish a government friendly to American interests will be for naught."

Several weeks later, Dutch Schaefer, one of Dillon's men, returned to camp half-dead in a stretcher. According to his post-surgery interrogation, an extraterrestrial had ambushed the team as they awaited extraction, using hunting tactics and strange weapons to pick them off one by one. Dillon himself had been impaled on a wrist blade after the creature severed his arm clean off. Schaefer had only managed to survive by using traps to slow the alien down until it committed suicide via nuclear denotation. As the bodies of his fellow soldiers had not been found, Janice found it hard to believe what seemed to be a PTSD-driven fever dream. Yet he had persuaded his superiors to authorize a mission to investigate the area where the alleged incident had occurred. His orders were simple: if any evidence of the creature were to be found, the team was to return to base until a more experienced squad could be dispatched to assist them. If they made contact with any of the insurgents known to still be operating in the area, they were not to engage unless necessary. Otherwise, they had a week to complete their investigation, at which point the case would be forever closed.

As Janice swirled these thoughts through his head, a soldier entered his quarters. "Sir, the chopper has arrived."

"Understood. I'll personally handle introductions."

After a brief look in the mirror to check his uniform for any dust or dirt stains, the Colonel went to meet with the team he would be leading.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping outside, Col. Janice took a quick overlook of the mercenaries hired to work alongside him in his mission. They all looked relatively young and green. _Pups. I doubt they've ever seen actual combat. Still, you use what you have._

One of the group, a young African American man, approached him. "Are you Colonel Janice?"

"I am. Name?"

"Frederick Lynch. You can consider me the leader of this bunch."

"And their names?"

Frederick pointed at two men unloading crates from the helicopter. "Our resident sniper, Jack Silver, and his spotter, Greg Myers."

A burly youth carrying a minigun that looked three sizes too big for him walked by on his way to the mess hall. "Support gunner Tommy Hinks. Don't let looks fool you. He's the most experienced man we've got."

"That's our sapper and explosives expert, Jeffrey Lee.", gesturing to an Asian kid cleaning a grenade launcher. "And finally, there's our medic, Ariel St. Wilmer." His finger was directed at a English girl with her hair in a ponytail and the thickest set of eyebrows Janice had ever seen.

"What's your record?"

"Pardon?"

"What operations have you undertaken?"

"Mostly hostage rescues and recovery ops."

"Fair enough. We leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

As Janice returned to his bedside for the day, he couldn't help but ask himself whether this was a sign of things to come. _Guess I'll soon find out_ , he thought as his head lay upon its pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the team readied itself for deployment. Lee, Silver, and Hinks conducted weapon checks, St. Wilmer ran to the base clinic to grab some extra supplies, Myers looked over a map of the jungle terrain where they were headed, and Lynch and Janice held a private discussion in the corner.

"Are you sure you and your team can handle this? Suppose we run into a group of insurgents and they sound the alarm. Would you be able to clear a spot for extraction?"

"I have nothing but complete confidence in my men. We've trained, worked, and fought alongside each other in every situation."

"Then we've nothing further to discuss."

As the chopper arrived to collect them for deployment, the team grabbed their bags and gear and got on board.

For the next hour or so, they did their best to keep busy.

"You brought the cigarettes, Myers?", Silver asked his companion.

"Yeah. But you still owe me for the last pack."

"It's not my fault!"

"That bastard in Germany took you to the cleaners, you moron! Don't expect me to bail you out again!"

As they continued arguing, Janice decided to strike up a conversation with Hinks. "What's with her eyebrows?", he asked as he looked towards St. Wilmer.

"Believe me, friend, you don't want to be askin' about such a thing. A couple of years ago, me and Silver tried to shave em' off as a joke. She damn near took his hand from his body."

"Very well. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Such as?"

"The creature, for example."

"You mean the alien. Nah, I got nothing to ask you about. All I know is that when I find that thing, I'm gonna gut it alive and cut its head off for a trophy."

 _This is going to be one very long mission._ Just then, a voice squawked over the intercom:

"Prepare for landing!"


	4. Chapter 4

As the chopper pulled away, Janice prepared to debrief the team.

"Our mission is as follows: We are to investigate reports of an extraterrestrial in the area. Should you happen to find any biological or mechanical traces of said extraterrestrial, notify me immediately. Do NOT keep it for yourself."

"If you encounter an insurgent fighter or unit, do NOT engage them. Notify me of their location and numbers so that I can organize an appropriate response."

"And finally, I expect nothing but professionalism in the field. I WILL administer discipline if any of you fall out of line. Is this understood?"

The mercenaries nodded their heads. "Then let's move out!"

Janice took the lead, followed closely by Lynch. Silver, Myers, and Hinks formed a defensive line, with Lee and St. Wilmer taking up the rear. The column slowly made its way thought the jungle, ready for action.

After half an hour, Janice raised his hand to stop the column. "Do any of you smell that?"

"Smell what?", Silver snapped. "All I smell is Hinks' refusal to use soap."

Hinks grunted, almost as though he was both laughing and feeling offended.

"Wait. I smell it too. Gasoline?" Lynch raised his rifle up in the direction of a thick cloud of smoke waifing through the trees.

Janice prepared himself mentally. "Lynch, Silver, and Myers, you're with me. Everyone else, fall back and stay in radio contact."

The group weaved its way towards the plume, taking small steps and concealing themselves every so often so as to avoid prying eyes.

Eventually, the plume led them to a large camp. It appeared deserted, with trucks filled with supplies left idle and campfires half-hazardly put out.

"Split up and look for fighters. Remember, do not engage without my permission."

Silver and Myers began checking tents and storehouses, their weapons cocked and ready to shoot. Lynch took the supply trucks, while Janice made his way to the small shack that served as a command post.

Finding the door locked, he pointed his weapon and kicked in the door. "Knock knock", he taunted. To his surprise, there was no response. The camp commander was slumped over his table, a pistol in his left hand.

Unsure of whether or not he was really dead, Janice used the barrel of his gun to push him off. The man turned over, revealing a gaping hole in his chest that ran all the way to his head, almost as though someone had carved the skull and spine from his body.

In all his years, Janice had never seen such brutality, even from the cruelest of enemies. And it reminded him of something Schaefer had mentioned in his report: " _He was skinned alive..."_


	5. Chapter 5

As the group reconvened in the center of camp, each man had his own tale to tell.

Lynch went first. "There's blood all over the trucks, but no sign of the drivers."

Sliver chimed in. "We found bodies lying in every tent and building. Some were holding weapons, but others...others just looked terrified."

Janice silenced them. "We have no way of knowing who killed these men. It could have been government forces."

"Do they also skin their victims alive?", Myers responded, giving Janice pause.

Lynch took charge. "We need to return to base. This is not what we're trained to handle."

"You told me you had complete confidence in your team. Therefore, I expect them to finish this mission. Or would you rather I report you lot for dereliction of duty?"

"Who gives a damn? I'd rather be a jailed man than a dead one."

"If that's how you feel, then so be it. But it'll take the rest of the day to reach a suitable extraction point."

"Then we'd better get moving."

 _Some mercenaries,_ Janice thought. _If they were half as competent as Dillon's people, this mission would have already been completed._


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun began its long, slow descent from the sky, the team marched through the jungle. Janice decided to give them a five-minute break while he sent the extraction request. Most of the team took the opportunity to take a seat and drink from their nearly-empty canteens.

Myers pulled out his pack of tobacco. "Boss, I'm gonna go have a smoke."

"Fine, just remember to put it out.", Janice replied.

Myers wandered off into the forest until he found a nice, quiet spot with a decent amount of shade. He picked a good cig from his pack and lit it with the lighter tied to his belt.

As the smoke began to fog up his eyes, he became lost in thought. _What a trip. Can't wait to tell my girl back home all about it. Maybe she'll finally think I'm a real man._

Lost in his own mind, Myers failed to notice something sneaking up on him from behind, a thin outline the only sign of its presence.

The first strike came just as he turned his head. A stab to the stomach. Before the first cry came from his tongue, a slash to the throat ended his existence.

With that, the creature turned to the business of moving the body to a secluded location for flaying. At the same time, the team's break was almost up.

"Roll call. Everyone present and accounted for?"

"Where's Myers?"

"He's my responsibility, Colonel. Hinks, let's go find him."

The two set out for the spot where Myers had last been seen. It wasn't hard, since the place still had the lingering scent of smoke.

"Lazy punk didn't even put it out. I'll have to kick his ass for that."

Suddenly, Hinks noticed a spot of red on his shoulder. As his eyes turned to the heavens, he barely muffled a scream of horror.

For up in those very trees, there was a trunk covered with Myers's guts.


	7. Chapter 7

Janice had only just finished tying his bootlaces when the scream came. In seconds, Hinks and Silver came barreling through, waving their weapons wildly.

"It got him! Myers is dead!"

"We're fucked! We need reinforcements, missiles, a goddamn tank!"

A shot in the air silenced them. Lynch holstered his sidearm and grabbed Silver by the shoulders.

"Jack, calm the FUCK DOWN and tell me what happened."

After a few seconds to catch his breath, Silver recounted what he had seen.

The other mercenaries looked like they were ready to shit their pants. Janice's worst fears had been confirmed.

Lynch turned to Janice. "We need a few seconds, people. Close ranks until we return."

Moving to the nearest tree, Lynch opened up. "I suppose I should explain."

"What exactly? That Command might as well have sent me babies with M16's?"

"They told us we would just be escorting you on a wild goose chase! Even they didn't think we would actually have to fire a shot!"

"Great, just great. I'm stuck in the fucking wilderness with a pack of wet-eared poster kids, facing down an enemy that killed 30 men in a single morning without leaving a trace. Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Relax. We just need to approach this strategically. Would a trap work? An ambush?"

"Maybe. But we've only got one shot. Soon as this thing realizes we're helpless, it'll be making totems from our bones."


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few hours, the team worked to put their plan together. Hinks and Lynch used their ropes to craft a net, which they they weighted and concealed under a quilt of leaves. Lee and Silver took up positions nearby, the former with his M79, the latter with his scoped M14. Janice hid behind a tree with his own gun ready, while St. Wilmer made a trail using the blood from a wild pig she had butchered with her knife. _Smart girl,_ Janice thought.

As soon as everyone was concealed, the waiting began. The group was tense, each of them worried that something would go wrong. What if the creature spotted the net? It could easily outmaneuver them and attack from behind. The mercenaries lacked the experience or the intuition to properly respond in such a scenario. It would then be easy to hunt them down individually, long before anyone back at base could send help.

Just as Janice felt his eyes starting to close, a noise startled him awake. Something had approached the net.

"Contact!" Hinks opened fire with his minigun, but it was too late. A burst of blue energy shot through his chest, leaving a gaping hole.

"You motherfucker!" Silver tossed his weapon, picked up the gun, and started spreading bullets into the jungle. Lynch and Janice joined in, while Lee fired round after round from his launcher. St. Wilmer dropped to her knees and tried to find something to shoot with.

Several minutes later, it was done. Silver dropped the now-empty minigun and loaded a clip into his backup submachine gun. "That son of a bitch is gonna pay for killing Myers and Hinks! Who's with me!?"

"I'll go.", Lynch replied. "Lee, get St. Wilmer and Janice to the extraction point and return to base. Tell them we need the whole goddamn Army down here!"

"Got it." Lee and Janice picked up their weapons and took off. Lynch then joined Silver as they pursued the attacker.

"He's gonna pay...I'm gonna shove my barrel up his ass till it's right through his fucking brain!"

"We'll get him, Jack, I promise. You take the left and I'll cover you."

His head on a swivel, Silver began crawling under the roots of a tree, following the spots of green glowing blood. Suddenly, he noticed something in the distance. A flash of light, almost like it was taunting him...

Silver's eyes opened wide the moment his head was blown to pieces.

Before Lynch could return fire, the creature leaped from the trees and fired a shot that took his left leg. His strength fading, Lynch tried to crawl to his gun.

Like a true hunter, the creature walked up and stabbed him through the back with its wrist blade. Lynch's cries of agony echoed through the woods as the creature ripped his spine from his corpse.


	9. Chapter 9

Lee, Janice, and St. Wilmer were only a minute into their escape when they heard it. Lynch's screams, followed by a sinister-sounding laughter.

Lee gathered every bit of his courage and turned to face Janice. "Go. I'll buy you some time."

"Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"Just go!"

Against his better judgement, Janice grabbed St. Wilmer's hand and ran. Lee put his last round into the M79 with his left hand and drew his Uzi with the other. As he watched, the fading outline approached...

Another ear-piercing scream rocketed past their ears. Lee was no more.

Janice tried his best to think of a solution. Fighting did no good. The creature was just too skilled.

Suddenly, his mind flashed back to the report he'd read yesterday. Schaefer described how he'd discovered the creature's weakness; specifically, its reliance on a thermal scanner to track prey. By concealing his body heat, he'd avoided the fate that had befallen the rest of Dillon's team.

Janice spotted a small bog nearby. _Perfect._ He turned to St. Wilmer. "Give me your sidearm."

"What?"

"Give it to me!"

Dumping all of their guns in the water, Janice began stripping his combat vest and shirt off. He gestured for St. Wilmer to do the same. _She's not wearing anything underneath_. _Go figure._

Only then did he notice Lee's killer following their footsteps. Grabbing St. Wilmer, he dove into the mud.

As the creature began searching for them, the two kept their faces half-hidden in the muck, praying that it would not stumble upon them.

Finally, the creature gave up and retreated. The two survivors emerged breathless, but alive.


	10. Chapter 10

St. Wilmer, it seemed, had lost every bit of the composure she had displayed before.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Janice tried to shush her, but it was no use. She was too panicked to listen.

Finally, he cupped his hands and kissed her. Strange thoughts flowed through his head.

 _Half-naked. Covered in mud. Likely to die. Almost makes a man wonder..._

But at the last second, he stopped. They were not going to die. As Schaefer had recounted, " _If it bleeds, you can kill it."_

"We need to stop that creature. By any means necessary."

"How?"

"By hunting it our own way. I know just what to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Choosing a large, swampy area filled with deep natural trenches and holes, Janice started work on a series of traps for the creature. A pit of wooden spikes, two deadfalls, and a swinging log, positioned exactly how Schaefer had described his.

Meanwhile, St. Wilmer cut off her ponytail and used the hair and some dry leaves to make kindling for several small fires. She also carved a makeshift spear for Janice from a sturdy branch. As the night sky approached, the two coated themselves with mud and lit a torch.

"Follow my lead."

With that, Janice raised the torch and let out the loudest war cry he could muster. St. Wilmer added her own scream, and the resulting echo could be heard for miles.

"It'll be coming any second now. I'll keep it busy, and you keep it guessing."

St. Wilmer concealed herself in the trees while Janice took up a scouting position under the rocks. Sure enough, the creature slowly began to investigate the area, confused by its inability to locate any heat signature.

Janice raised a hand signal to St. Wilmer to light one of the fires. As soon as the alien registered the flames, it started sweeping the trees for signs of human presence. Janice waited until it was close to one of the deadfalls and sprung his trap.

Unfortunately, the creature must have seen it coming, because it swiftly dodged out of the way. Its heavy armor threw it off balance, and the hunter landed right on his shoulder cannon, snapping it clean off.

In response, the creature removed its armor, keeping only its helmet and wrist blades. Janice had his partner set another fire, luring the alien right into the path of the spiked pit. It managed to climb out, but not before sustaining multiple stab wounds to its body that caused green blood to leak all over. It fled into the forest, with Janice right behind.

But as it happened, the "retreat" was a trap. As soon as the alien was certain Janice was isolated, it turned and struck him in the face. St. Wilmer snuck up from behind and tried to stab it in the back with her knife, but a backhand sent her sprawling into the nearest pond. Grabbing Janice by the leg, the creature sharpened its blades to begin the skinning process.


	12. Chapter 12

The alien was just seconds away from cutting into his flesh when Janice finally opened his eyes. He tried to shuffle away, but his legs would not respond.

His eyes darted up to the canopy, where a large log was suspended above the creature. _One of the traps!_

With his target still busy feeling where to slice first, Janice struggled to untie the knot that held it in place. He felt a strange warmth coming near his ankle.

Suddenly, the log came swinging out and struck the alien right in the chest, knocking it over. With blood gushing from his leg, Janice could only hobble underneath a nearby tree.

He was out of options. It seemed that the end had finally come.

Just then, a shadow stepped over the downed alien, thrusting something through its abdomen. A screech of pain followed.

Wielding a sharp blade, the shadow began stabbing the alien furiously, like it was finishing off a wounded animal. A final chop severed the creature's mandibles, which were then clasped like a trophy necklace.

Dropping the stained blade, the shadow walked over and passed its hand over Janice's face. The touch was so soothing, he slipped into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

When Janice woke up from his slumber, he was on a hard surface. A hard raised surface. A cot.

A woman stood over him in a tie and Army blazer. She was replacing the bandages on his leg and chest.

His eyes now fully open, Janice could see that it was St. Wilmer tending to him. Her face was washed and her now short hair hung in a loose bob.

A man entered the clinic. Major General Philips walked over to Janice's side with the same expression as when he had flown in Schaefer.

"You're lucky to still be here, Colonel. One of our aerial patrols spotted you and got an evac in time. You were about to bleed out when we stabilized you."

"Someone saved me that night. Who was it?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

Janice felt flushed and surprised.

"Yeah, we were shocked too. Turns out the girl's got more courage in her than ten men combined. We tried to find something for her to wear, but the only thing that fit her was my niece's old dress uniform from academy. It's technically not appropriate, but in light of the situation, I'm willing to ignore the rules for today."

"As for the creature, we located and collected its remains. They've been sent to a firm that...specializes in these sorts of cases. Unfortunately, that's all I'm allowed to say. Hope you recover, soldier."

And with that, the General left. Janice felt St. Wilm-no, Ariel holding his hand. The same feeling he had felt when he kissed her came flowing over him again.

He had found the thing he had long searched for.

Life.


End file.
